The Fairy of Eternity
by RenegadeZabuzaMomochi
Summary: A story of love. Friendship. And the magic of life resurrecting tears. I'm just kidding, these guys are probably just really stoned. Join the Fairy Tail guild on their many random adventures, including Natsu learning how to salsa, Erza's voyage to become Wendy's real mom, Gray learning how to make gravy, Lucy joining the WWE and much more on this (maybe) eternal story! Aye, sir!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has copyrights or trademarks.

 ** _The Fairy of Eternity  
  
_** _Episode 1: Fairy Spark!_

It was a beautiful day in the town of Magnolia. The Fairy Tail guild just beat every other guild in the Grand Magic Tournament. Not only that, but the entire guild managed to stop the Eclipse Project from devastating the entire planet with a fiery chasm from the mastadonic fiends taken from the past to bring wroth unto the world of wizards! So not only do they have a championship on their belt but they led the defensive charge against Future Rogue, though at the cost of Future Lucy's life. Now you're probably wondering this is going to be some sappy story regarding the Fairy Tail guild. You're probably right. Let's see how it goes.

 _"I can't believe it! We've had two events of grandeur happening right here in Fiore! I managed to unlock my Second Origin with the help of Ultear and this helped me fight in the Grand Magic Games though I lost to Flare. Still, I am incredibly proud of how much I've grown, especially during our seven year disappearance! I just wish you were here to witness this. But everything is going great! Now I feel a whole lot stronger than ever before and I think we're going to be number one for a very long time! Oh, that reminds me! I'm supposed to be heading out on a job with Natsu and the others very soon! Wish me luck, Mom!_

 _Lucy._

 _P.S.: You should have seen how we stopped the dragons! You would be so proud!"_

"Lucy!" Natsu called out.

"I'm coming, guys!" Lucy replied. She was fumbling through her wardrobe when she realized something. "I know! Open, Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!"

"You called, Princess?"

"Virgo! I need your help!"

"Of course, Princess. I'm here to provide my services."

"What are you doing..."

"I'm lending assistance, Princess."

Virgo tied herself to Lucy's chair with chains when she nodded to her davenport. Lucy turned over to see the ball used to gag her. She gave a face of discomfort at her Celestial Spirit while Virgo gave her pleading eyes. This was routine between summoner and contracted spirit, but it still surprised her whenever the occasion was aroused. No pun intended.

Down below, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Carla and Wendy Marvell awaited patiently for their teammate. Gray was standing nonchalantly with his arms crossed as he looked outwards on the perpetual flow of the river by her apartment. Strangely enough, he was completely garbed in his casual attire though this wasn't an unsettling sight for a certain rain woman. Juvia Lockser was completely flustered as her roaming eyes remained on Gray.

"My beloved Gray! You should be with Juvia instead of that crazy blonde bimbo!" Juvia said to herself, peering from a distance. Somewhere in Lamina Scale, another Ice-Make Wizard sneezed as he pondered about Juvia. "If only her wicked spell worked on someone else besides you! Maybe Juvia should join this job!"

Natsu sat with complete and utter boredom with Happy by the flowing channel. He ruffled his own pink crown out slight indignation because Lucy was delaying their job. Happy took a job request that required a Celestial Spirit Mage and it was incredibly promising, though the Exceed wanted an excuse to hang out with Wendy's partner; Wendy needed more experience for spiritual and combative growth, and having a little money in her pocket wouldn't hurt. Nobody knows why she's even allowed to take part in these stupendously dangerous missions, but nobody cared. Rumor had it that a certain red headed behemoth adopted her, ergo becoming her legal guardian.

"I wonder what's taking Lucy so long? Do you think she changed her mind?" Wendy inquired. She was sitting next to Carla who stood as if she was orchestrating something nefarious at hand when really, it was probably because she was enduring Happy talking about fish to her.

"Don't question such trivial things, child! You know better than I do that Lucy would never turn down a job offer that needs a Celestial Spirit Wizard. And stop pestering me about fish, tom cat! I've had enough repugnance for one day." Carla trotted away from Happy who hung his head in defeat. Indeed, Lucy would be more than ready to participate in such a mission where a prerequisite demanded her expertise.

"Ha! Strike out yet again!" Natsu hollered, causing an upset Happy to express his discontent in his usual way.

As Natsu continued to laugh, Gray closed his eyes, trying to drown out his voice. However, Juvia completely misinterpreted this sudden change of atmosphere from somber to one teeming with lust and dandelions. In her mind, Gray's face changed into a stereotypical bishonen protagonist, his eyelashes fluttering queerly with sparkles engulfing the background of pink. Her imagination intensified with Gray running in slow motion towards Juvia, her arms spread outwards as to accept his embrace of warmth.

"Juuuviaaa..." Gray's voice echoed.

"Gray-sama!"

"Juuuviaaa!"

"Graaay-saaamaaa!"

"Juvia?"

"Eh?"

In reality, Juvia's imaginative concoction was somehow brought into motion in the real world. Behold, some inner voice said to her, her beloved Gray was staring at her. He was befuddled at her sudden appearance though negligent of Juvia's increasingly pink face. She was about to speak when Lucy burst through the door as if she was propelled from a cannon, colliding with Natsu as both of them fell into the riverbed. When they emerged, Natsu and Lucy looked up to see one of the titans of Fairy Tail.

The Fairy Queen, Titania.

"Why are you two lollygagging? Isn't there a job we're set out to do?" Erza narrowed her eyes into menacing slits at the two wizards soaking in the river.

"She started it!" Natsu pointed a finger at Lucy accusingly, causing her to gasp.

"I did not!" Lucy objected. Before she could answer, Erza pulled both of them out. And comically, she spun them around as if her arms were the axle and they were the wheel to a vehicle. Of course, she did this to dry them up which she managed to accomplish but at the cost of Natsu's vulnerability and part of Lucy's clothes, and it especially didn't help that her tier of Ethernano was too much for them to handle her, I guess you could say torque; Natsu was on the ground with an ill expression on his face but Lucy was wobbling though she didn't move about. She even had cartoon spirals in her eyes. "Please stop the ferris wheel, Mr. Turner, I'd like to go home now..."

"Now then, I have a very important announcement to make!" Erza declared gleefully. She produced documentations from the confines of her cleavage, Wendy slightly feeling disastified and self-conscious since she paled in comparison to the salacious build of the S-Class wizard.

"Oh yeah? What is it, Erza?" Gray placed his hands in his pockets as Juvia inched closer to him. She inhaled the scent of him, drawing in the Irish Spring soap he uses daily and the Aquafresh breath expelled from his luscious lips. For a woman whose specialty involved water, she was in immense heat. Then again, she was flabbergasted whenever she was around Gray. After all, this was their... 400-something-ish anniversary from the day they met.

 _Oh, Gray! If only there was nothing stand in the way of our love! Let Juvia show you how water and ice are intertwined in the strings of destiny!_ Juvia thought to herself, blushing madly as she wiggled her posterior side to side. Truly, she was armed with such vivid declarations of love that was unrivaled by anyone in Fiore. Not even the love between Zeus and Hera could come out triumphant to theirs, and Zeus cheats on Hera with anyone and anything! By the way, the author of this story does not in any way, shape or form, promote cheating on your partners. We'll get to that and Juvia's imagination later on as this story progresses.

"It sounds important, Erza," Carla noticed. Erza's eyes twinkled, gleaming with enthusiasm before she stood in front of Wendy. A smile was worn on her face which beamed at her (supposed) adopted daughter. Wendy wasn't too sure if she should be running to the nearest police station or if she should share her level of excitement.

"It is!" Erza pointed in the air, a'la a certain character from Final Fantasy VIII (lol, Rinoa Heartilly). "I took the liberty of cutting off a piece of Wendy's hair as she slept in our dorm because I found it peculiar as to how she had this innate comfort around Mystogan who was the parallel duplicate to Jellal of our realm, who may or may not be the man I am irrevocably and foolishly in love with though that's disputable and besides the point, and I took it over to the genetic research division in one of Magnolia's scientific branches that nobody hears about because we're wizards whose wizardry are based on a supernatural phenomenon instead of a biological one, and the researches there found our DNA results!..."

"Breathe, Erza!" Lucy advised as the aforementioned woman held her breath in.

"... inconclusive." Erza gasped after her rapid speech, panting heavily. Wendy blinked, Lucy blinked; someone from the Magic Council blinked. "We're not! Related! I'm sorry, Wendy!"

"It's okay-ooff!" Wendy's voice was muffled after Erza hugged the child. Unfortunately, she accidentally and instinctively conjured her Heart Kruez armor, causing Wendy to have gashing blood to seep out of her nostrils. Carla and Lucy began to panic, frantically waving their arms in front of Erza.

"You're going to kill her! Set her down, you Amazon!" Carla cried out. It fell on deaf ears but she released her nonetheless. Wendy began dizzily wandering around in circles, but Erza didn't know this. She clenched the documents as a silver stream fell down her face.

"Those rapscallions are too incompetent for this task! We'll find the missing link, Wendy! I promise you!" Erza proudly exclaimed. She even posed like a superhero and had a sombrero on for some reason. "But alas, I digress. We shan't let this delay the inevitable! ONWARD TO GLORY, MY FELLOW FAIRIES OF THE WIND!"

"Let's do this!" Natsu cheered, the bellowing Dragon Slayer spitting embers in the air. He began with his guild mates in tow. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy was in pursuit, catching up to his compatriot.

"Natsu, slow down!" Lucy giggled, her hair undulating flamboyantly. Team Natsu was rough and ready!

As everyone bickered and continued on their journey, a familiar wizard was idly walking about nearby with two atomizers being sprayed inconveniently at passersby. He was garbed in clothing meant to obscure his identity but we all know who this figure was. It was Mystogan, despite having been believed to have returned to Edolas. Evidently, he returned to Earth Land and took a job in the janitorial field and might have been labeled as a pariah. It's been rumored Erza Knightwalker is also present in Earth Land to capture or maim the (possibly) former King Jellal.

"This world will be cleansed from the rambunctious fiends bringing plight to the equilibrium of my family. I will restore the conviviality of this realm as I did in Edolas," he said prophetically to anyone paying attention. "I will save this world from the harrowing maw of taint befalling on the innocence of Fiore."

"Um, are you okay?"

"ANIMA!" Mystogan shouted to the high heavens, his voice reverberating to the outer regions of the town. For some reason, this activated one of his spells to unleash a destructive blast upon an innocent flower pot- Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!

And right on that moment, a boy band began performing in various tunes to accentuate the exquisite display of vibrant colors amassing in the area. The group consisted of Gajeel Redfox, Jet, Droy, Master Makarov Dreyar who was passing by and the Ghost of Christmas Past. They moved synchronously as Gajeel took the lead. He even did the moonwalk. A second later, the Ghost of Christmas Past was obliterated by the new Ghostbusters team which consisted of Levy McGarden, Laki Olietta, Cana Alberona and Nami from One Piece with Mavis Vermillion leading the group. After taking their fill of ghostly killing and ruining their song-and-dance routine, they turned around and posed like Power Rangers, with complementary grass exploding behind them.

Outskirts of Magnolia.

"Did you guys hear something?" Evergreen stopped in her tracks the moment she heard someone shrieking. She was accompanied by Freed Justine and Bickslow of the Thunder God Tribe as well as Elfman Strauss and his baby sister, Lisanna.

"It sounded like a manly voice!"

"SAY MANLY ONE MORE TIME!" Evergreen begun to assault Elfman with her sandals while the remaining members find joy in his harassment.

Team Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu! Look!" Happy pointed at the clouds. "That one looks like Igneel!"

"You're right, buddy!" Natsu was pumped his fists in the air jovially, causing an onlooking Lucy to giggle, closing her eyes and smile just like how most anime women do in typical anime fashion. Complete with the complexion of a blushing bride. Unbeknownst to them, however, it was probably Igneel fornicating with Grandeeney. Juvia might have detected this, though, because she was suddenly filling the area with a briny storm.

"So what is our job exactly?" Wendy asked her teammates as she held her arms over her head to mitigate the water pellets raining upon her. Pun intended.

"It says that we're supposed to find the Fairy Spark," Juvia read aloud. Luckily for them, it also required the aid of a water magic wielder.

"Fairy Spark? Who posted that?" Erza stopped in her tracks. Juvia quirked her eyebrows but she gave the paper to Erza anyway. "Who's Snoop Dawg?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **AN:** That's right. It's one of those stories. Next time on Episode 2! Will Lucy and co. find the Fairy Spark for the mysterious Snoop Dawg? What IS the Fairy Spark? Stay tuned!

Yes! Mystogan is back! Someone, start a petition to bring him back!

Erza: DO IT! JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!

Erza was joined by Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Juvia as they posed flexing.


End file.
